the_villainousfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Hat
"This is Black Hat! Here to turn your most disturbing thoughts into reality! Literally!" ''-Black Hat in the beginning of Episode 1.'' Black Hat is the main protagonist villain of Villainous. He is an immensely powerful supervillain who makes a living by selling weapons, traps and other devices to other villains as well as the boss/master of Dr. Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5. He is voiced by Alan Ituriel in the original Spanish dub and English dub. He is portrayed as a sharply dressed narcissistic inhuman fiend who does his part to make the world a little more vile and its heroes a little more dead. Physical Appearance So far he has been shown wearing only formal attire, if the show progresses he might be shown wearing something else. He has a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped. Under that he wears a red and grey undershirt, along with long grey pants as well as black and white spats. He has his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom. He also wears dark grey gloves and a black tie. He appears to have dark grey skin. His teeth are a pale green and appear very sharp, and his left eye is covered by what looks like a monocle. Personality Black Hat is the pinnacle of evil and as such, he is immeasurable violent, insane, proud, greedy, abusive, sarcastic, narcissistic and selfish. He often goes out his way to torture and make everyone as miserable as possible, even his employees; Dr. Flug, 5.0.5 and Demencia. Black Hat often displays immense levels of sadism in the suffering of others and claims himself as the best villain who has ever existed, he is incredible proud of the villainy and as a result, express immense rage and frustation whenever he sees pathetic efforts of evil from other villains, which includes his mooks as well. While generally violent and agressive, he is surprisingly charismatic and calm whenever he needs to be, as he is shown excellent at selling and making deals to other villains (many of whom are afraid of him, which could explain they wouldn't want to refuse an offer from him in fear of suffering his wrath). Despite having no redeeming qualities or any true good in him, Black Hat is able to appreciate or show respect for those he view as capable or have done a good job, such as Dr. Flug when his inventions or ideas work well, and occasionally Demencia (when he is not annoyed by her flirting) as well other villains who succeed in their plans (even more if they do use Black Hat Org. products to do so). Black Hat also, in spite of his terrible and abusive treatment over them as well their usual failures/annoying behavior, does keep his employers alive and not permanently injured, though Alan Ituriel has revealed this is because of a very specific reason that has nothing to do with love or appreciation from his part to them. Powers/abilities Throughout the show, he has been shown to have the ability to shape shift, although it is currently unknown if he has a limit. Black Hat has a very large amount of supernatural powers, which are not limited to: superhuman strength, heat vision, portal creation, invulnerability, energy manipulation, and so on. He is also a very intelligent individual and can often manipulate others without the use of violence, he ia smart enough to make his own invents and evil plans, but prefers to leave all the intellectual stuff to Flug (it is unknown if he is smarter than him). He is also good with violin, showing a musical talent. Trivia * His appearance bears some similarities to that of Count Bleck, a villain from the game Super Paper Mario. * His old design shows his black hat had a question mark on it. * The bird he blew up looks a lot like Mordecai from Regular Show. * His mansion is ironically shaped like a giant top hat. * His address has been revealed to be Hat Island, Hat Ave. Manor #333, Hatsville. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Male